User talk:Zerouh
Archived Archived. 23:41, December 9, 2010 (UTC) :*Thank you for doing that, I've been busy lately. I appreciate it very much. 00:28, December 10, 2010 (UTC) Lucky Goose Hello Zerouh, The only questions I have is: how many, and what are the other clans in the Union. I'm thinking about being in the government, what positions are available, and it is the same clan page, since i made the Assassins one before my clan leader knew. (i was planning on becoming unofficial leader of that clan) My email is sekamin322@gmail.com. My rs account is spence32296 add me. What is yours? since that is a more productive way of talking than going back and fourth on the talk pages. Thanks, Spence32296 Deleting Pages Would I be able to get you to clean/sort through the following deletion request pages: :*Category:Speedy_deletion_candidates :*Category:Votes_for_deletion Thanks 05:34, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Credit Zerouh, I read over the Constitution History page you created and I was wondering if I could be credited for the War General and Administrative Branch ideas. Also, it would probably be better if you put the Amending process before the History. Also, the Risk Analysis position was merged with the Disaster Prevention position. You should probably say that instead of it was entirely removed. 21:53, December 14, 2010 (UTC) ok thanks! i will! The Legion The Legion will be very happy to accept sir.as for partnership, your clan may ask us for anything too. all I need is to know your Runescape name and if you are the leader of that clan. My RS name is Fang Steelx so I will hopefully meet you today on the 19th. May Guthix be with you! Fang Steelx 21:44, December 19, 2010 (UTC) RE: Assistance on the Wiki haha Thanks - I'm glad to see someone notices =P I'm always happy to help. I do like editing this wiki cause there's a lot of things that can be done. Always gives me something to do when I'm bored. Thanks for the recognition. 06:19, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Article 2 Zerouh, in case you're wondering, I didn't change the Constitution. All I did was rearrange Article II so that it now looks a lot more neater and organized. I also added some links in there to other pages that pertain to said topic (it'll make sense if you look at it yourself). 15:47, December 20, 2010 (UTC) My retirement I'm sure this won't come as much of a shock to you since I haven't been active for awhile now, but I'm officially announcing my retirement from this wiki. I'll still be around on the RuneScape Wiki and you can always email me/leave talk page messages here if you need me, but I'll no longer be actively editing here. I leave this wiki in your capable hands. Good luck. 01:15, December 21, 2010 (UTC) :One last recommendation, though..try not to add any other bureaucrats or administrators unless the wiki really needs them. With only a few active editors you don't want an overflow of admins and b'crats. 01:17, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Zerouh help RuneScape! If you know a way to display a site message globaly display this: Bring back wilderness free trade and true pking to runescape Vote here! 19:58, December 21, 2010 (UTC) An alternate view 20:19, December 21, 2010 (UTC)